Sonic For Real Justice- Mod Amy and Mod Shadow MLP adventures
by DoctorPotter10
Summary: As confirmed on a skype group chat, these two are mlp fans! So how could i not take my otp AND make them watch mlp together? Keep in mind these ARE minors, and this isn't going to have anything more then probably one of them leaning into the other so don't go thinking this is a lemon fic cuz it's not
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fanfiction that is on Text Messaging format occasionally but usually normal third person view. Thanks for reading, Enjoy the SFRJ fandom!_

Saturday 10:06 pm

 **Amy:** Shadow, you up yet?

 **Amy:** Shadow!

 **Shadow:** Why the hell did you just wake me up at 10:00 IN THE MORNING?!

 **Amy:** Can you come over and watch mlp!? There's a new episode at 11:30 that we need to watch

 **Shadow:** Wake me up when I care

 **Amy:** BUT ITS THE 100TH EPISODE SPECTACULAR

 **Shadow:**?

 **Amy:** With the background ponies only

 **Amy:** None

 **Amy:** Of

 **Amy:** The

 **Amy:** Mane

 **Shadow:** DON'T YOU TRICK ME

 **Amy:** Six

 **Shadow** : Amy this is some BS right here

 **Amy** : No really! Check online on your way here!

 **Shadow** : goddamn it Amy alright i'll be there in twenty minutes

 **Amy** : Yay!

Shadow pushed the power button on his phone and slightly rolled over to place the phone on his night table. The bed springs silently croaked as her weight shifted to the other side of the cauliflower white mattress. She lightly grasped a section of the mattress on the near right of her legs and inhaled and exhaled. As much as he loved his ponies, he didn't want to have to experience the excruciating pain of having to * shivers * get up from the bed. he tumbled off the bed, causing a loud thump to arise from his fallen body. he felt like a lifeless corpse, but he didn't want to betray Amy or make her feel bad. he didn't want her to reveal her devil horns and pull a Mod Silver ban move. His eyes widened with the thought and she immediately forced in energy into his body and sprung up like his phone was at the moment, hopping around his night table as it dealt with the heavy blows of Amy's spam.

Saturday: 10:13 am

 **Amy:** Shadow...hurry up!

 **Amy:** Shadow...?

 **Amy:** Ugh i swear if you fell back asleep!

" Oh god i better hurry up. " Shadow said through the gaps of his teeth.

You could even hear him slightly whistle when he voiced his complaint. he opened up his large IKEA closet and snatched a neon red "Animal Crossing" shirt and some light gray sweatpants that reminded him of Mod Silvers hair. he shut his eyes and found a constellation of tears form on his lashes. Remembering Silver made him feel agony. But obviously, to avoid being banned, he had to once again inhale deeply and pretend it's all fine. he put on her pepe green converse and tied the shoelaces up. he forgot to put on his socks, but who couldn't forget them when all that's on their mind is avoiding the claws of Amy. Tails, Tikal, and Silver are gone, honestly, he could be next. The very thought of this made him want to curl up and cry. But he knew Amy cared for him

He walked to the large birch wood front door. It was polished to the point where he could see his own reflection in the door. He ran as fast as he could, sprinting and dashing to make it to Amy's house in time for her not to get upset. He skipped steps to reach the top of her porch and knocked on the door. Amy's parents were on vacation so she had the whole townhouse to herself. She opened the baby blue door and let it creak open for Shadow to pass through. She grabbed him by his dark black hand and ran towards the television, cueing Shadow's black,furry cheeks to turn a bright pink. They skedaddles through the house and up her stairs to reach her bedroom.

" Come on Shadow! Amy delightfully said. It's not like we're gonna watch MLP in the hallway!"

" Right... "

She kicked open the door and it slammed to her right and him against her wall she dashed and flew into the air, thus plopping into her feathery lime green beanbag. She snatched the grey comcast remote from the floor and turned on the TV. An MLP rerun played, lighting up the room with it's magical music and lessons. They watched until the end of the airing rerun. Amy noticed that Shadow was sporting a very unhappy expression on his face. His eyes looked damp like he had just cried and his arms seemed much more limp than usual.

" Shadow, are you okay? "

" Yea... "

" Shadow, i'm gonna text you because it's obvious you don't want to talk. " She re-positioned herself and put her hands on her lap. " Shadow? "

" It's just some...family problems i swear! "

" Alright.. I'll give you privacy to yourself "

Shadow stared into the abyss of the TV. He thought to himself, " _It is a family problem..."_ He attempted to mute out his thoughts by enjoying MLP with Amy. It wasn't the first time that they had spent days among days watching MLP together. They did it every Saturday. They only missed last week because their wasn't a new episode out. Shadow's thoughts flushed into his head again " _Silver was family, as well as Tails. I miss them so much."_ Shadow grabbed his hair stalks and brutally brushed his fingers through them, trying to release the bad vibes from his brain.

" Hey Amy "

" Yea? "

" I'm gonna go get chips "

" Oh okay "

As Shadow walked out from the room, Amy stared at him with loving eyes. Even though she was in an intimate relationship with Sonic, she couldn't help but love Shadow. He was just so _perfect_ to Amy. He always agrees with Amy and cares for Amy, well, at least that's what he does to her face. She slumped back in her beanbag, staring at the marks left on the sunlight yellow beanbag Shadow had been lying in. She didn't know what to do with her conflict between her and Sonic, and Shadow had now idea what to do with his disagreement of their decisions. But soon enough they would make their decisions, and they would sure leave a mark much bigger then Shadow's.

Saturday 11:03 am

Amy: Hurry up with the chips! It's been like a solid minute!

Shadow: Calm your pink tits

Amy: You're so much more agressive over text

Shadow: And you're so much more ugly in real life : P

Amy: Same to you! : P

Shadow: XD

Amy: Tata! See you when you learn how to get food fast!

 _I hope you enjoyed my first chapter on a SFRJ fanfic! Honestly, this is such a great fandom like i feel i should stop but why should i? I'll be updating this daily, and if the chapters are shorter it might be because either it won't be as cliffhangery or i'm busy. But when they're shorter, I usually upload at a faster rate. I plan on this to be about 7 chapters long, so like one week. But then again, i can't plan for my life so yea_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy chapter two of my fanfic and please make sure to review it!_

Shadow hopped across the ebony tan tiles and slid down the spiral stairs that led to the first floor. He grazed his hands at the carpet and let the strands run through his night black fingers. he stopped suddenly at the end of the stair well

" oh wow that ended quickly " Shadow said, with a scrap of whining visible in his voice. he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. As he headed towards it, he pulled his shirt down about a few inches so he wouldn't flash Amy on his way back up. For some peculiar reason, his shirt kept rising up so much, Amy had probably already seen his blood orange boxers! How awkward would THAT be!? he opened up a cabinet, cuing a large creak to occur, as well as when he closed it after grabbing an ocean blue chip bowl. He then popped open a Cool Ranch Doritos™ bag and poured it into the bowl. he then opened the doors to the ivory refrigerator and grabbed a few Sprite cans and put them into the bowl to save arm space. he stumpled up the stairs, dropping a few chips along the way. He used his mouth to open the door ( unsanitary, i know ) and she kicked it wide open. Amy's head turned in a snap.

" Shadow you took forEVER! " Amy groaned and complained at Shadows slow speed

" its not as easy as it looks you know! " Shadow fired back, as he stumbled again against her dresser, dropping even more chips.

" OH GOD " Amy shrieked, scolding Shadows acts of clumsiness

" Sorry again " Shadow pleaded, sitting back into his beanbag

They continued to wtach the episode unti. a commercial break came on. Shadow decided to turn over and adjust the position of the bean bag. Amys eyes widened and her mouth opened to a large O. Amy knew his leg was too. close to his drink. He knocked over his can and it almost fell onto Amy. Luckily, she stopped it and picked it right side up before it could spread too far. Amy used a few tissues from a candy pink tissue box she had behind her on a bookshelf and wiped the area it fell onto

" You're a douche " Amy insulted Shadow

" Whoa, you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth? " Shadow said, shocked at her language

" Oh please " Amy turned her head to the side

" Well? "

" we barely even do anything romantic anymore. "

" oh.. " Shadow said, feeling sad for her

" Yea, i get the feeling he just wants to be with Mod Sally. "

" You sure? "

" Yes, he acts the way he would with me but with her instead "

" oh...sorry about that " Shadow blushed, embarrassed

" No problem. Hey there's a new pony episode in five minutes, no time to be upset "

" i wish i could think that way " Shadow whispered to himself

" what? "

" i didn't say anything " Shadow said without breaking a sweat

" oh okay "

* ding * " oh i got a text " Shadows face brightened up as he went to check it.

" THREE MORE MINUTES SHADOW! " Amy ecstatically screamed.

Shadow was ready to tell Amy that he dispproved how she acted towards Silver and the others, but he was way too nervous. He sat there quietly, patiently waiting to tell her the news that could make or break their friendship

Saturday: 11:27 am

 **Sonic:** Shadow, u there?

 **Shadow** : What, I'm at Amy's place and mlp is about to start in three minutes

 **Sonic** : Can i trust u with a secret?

 **Sonic** : u CANNOT tell Amy or anyone

 **Shadow** : I won't, what happened?

 **Sonic** : Okay

 **Sonic** : I like Sally

 **Shadow** :...

 **Shadow** : ok

 **Sonic** : I thought u'd be more surprised

 **Shadow** : Why would i be OHMYOFD

 **Shadow** : YOU'RE DATING AMY

 **Sonic** : No sh*t

 **Shadow** : How long have you liked her?

 **Sonic** : a few weeks, but i never told Amy

 **Sonic** : AND U BETTER NOT TELL SAY ANYTHING TO HER

 **Shadow** : oh god...well idk what to do other than that you just need to tell Amy

 **Shadow** : I won't tell

 **Sonic** : Have u MET Amy?

 **Shadow** : Yes, that's why I'm at her house and why she's asking to see my messages

 **Shadow** : So i gotta go

 **Shadow** : Bye

 **Sonic** : Don't tell

 **Shadow** : I won't


End file.
